Call Me Father
by roxie2120
Summary: Jedi Master Mace Windu has always been the picture of the perfect Jedi, but when he finds an orphaned youngling on Ryloth, he takes her as his Padawan, but their relationship slowly develops to more than just Master and Apprentice. Now he must find a way to keep his adopted daughter safe, and to keep their relationship secret from the rest of the Council. No matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So, I should be working on my other fanfic, but this idea has stuck with me ever since me and my good friend _yourock980 _used the idea in a role play. So... First Star Wars fanfic. If it gets a good reception I will continue, if not.. Well I'll save it for later. But for now, enjoy the first chapter! **

**I DONT OWN STAR WARS! **

* * *

_The aftermath of a battle is horrible to see._ I thought as I walked the the abandoned village. Nothing in particular caught my eye, I just needed a place to think, away from the distractions of clones waiting for orders, and having to make report after report to the Council and Chancellor. So I had decided to take walk trying to relax and release myself into the Force. I wasn't entirely successful, and I decided I would feel a whole lot better back at temple. Something about this area seemed.. Off. I stopped, looking around to make sure no one was watching or following.

A strange set of footprints caught my eye and I stooped down to inspect them. Fresh. Definitely belonged to a young human girl.

This struck me as odd. As far as I knew, only Twi'leks had lived in this village. I slowly followed the footprints, mulling over this information as they led into an alleyway. I looked around with my eyes, before taking a step forward. A sudden pain shot up my leg and a instinctively kicked out as I reached for my saber. There was a muffled cry of pain, and I heard the familiar crack of bone breaking. I activated my saber, using it as a light to look around in the growing darkness. When I didn't immediately find anything, I inspected my leg to see a small dagger wound.

I hummed in thought. Obviously, my attacker didn't know how to use a dagger that well. I took a cautious step forward, the purple light of my saber lighting the dark alleyway.

It was then I heard the muffled sobs of a girl. I looked behind a rock to see the little child, holding her arm, which was already swollen.

I felt a slight pang of guilt, but brushed it aside. Making sure she couldn't run away, I kneeled next to her, studying her.

She was obviously homeless. She was dirty, and her clothes were too big for her. Her light brown hair was matted and unkempt, hanging over her striking blue eyes. Sweat clung to her light skin, and her skinny form was shaking in fear. Fear of me, I realized.

But the one thing that interested me was that she was very strong in the Force.

"Hello, little one." I finally said, trying to force my gruff voice to sound gentle, or something close to it.

She whimpered, moving her good arm to cover her head as if she expected me to beat her. I took note of that fact for later.

"Do you have a name?" I asked, gently. She looked up at me with those wide, blue eyes of her's. She couldn't be more than three or four. When she still didn't reply, I indicated her broken arm. "May I look at your arm?" I asked.

Still nothing.

I didn't give up. Sitting in front of her, I took out a ration bar. I didn't exactly care for them, but food is food, and this girl was hungry. As soon as she saw it, she tried to grab it. I held it out of reach. "Tell me your name, and I'll give it to you." I said as gently as I could. I hated using her hunger against her, but I needed to get some answers. She opened her mouth, eyes wide as she made one last unsuccessful grab at the food. She let out a small sigh, and sat, muttering something I didn't catch.

She looked at me expectantly. "I didn't hear that, little one." I said. She looked shy as she finally told me. "Lucila."

As promised, I gave her the food, and she ate ravenously. I watched silently as she finished, looking around for crumbs she might have missed. I gently stopped her, and gave her another. "Where are your parents?" I asked. She looked down as she finished her second ration bar. "I can show you.." She whispered, and started to walk further into the alley way. I followed, not wanting to leave her alone. She ducked into an open door way, and I followed.

The smell of death and blood was strong in the house. Lucila pointed to a small room. "I'm there." She said as she stayed behind me. I took a step into the room, and nearly gasped at what I saw. What looked to be the girl's parents laid on the floor, dead. Gunshot wounds on their chests, obviously the work of droids. How the girl escaped, I couldn't figure out. I stepped out to find the girl gone.

I cursed to myself, and stepped outside. I relaxed when I saw her sitting there, trying not to fall asleep.

My communicator beeped suddenly, and she jumped, running to hide. Keeping am eye on her, I answered. It was Obi Wan, saying we were ready to leave to go back to Coruscant. "Meet at my position." I said. "I've encountered a slight problem." I said simply, hanging up. I went to find the girl, only to find her asleep. I took the chance to inspect her arm. Luckily, I hadn't broken it that badly. She would be fine. Trying not to wake her, I gently picked her up. I leaned on the wall, waiting for Obi Wan and the others to get here. We could figure out what to do then.

I didn't have to wait long. Obi Wan soon approached me, and I straightened up. "What's with the youngling?" Skywalker asked as he followed his former master, and Padawan Tano followed him. I should have told Obi Wan to come alone.

"Her parents were killed when the droids invaded. She's force sensitive." I answered. A spark of curiosity entered Padawan Tano's gaze. Obi Wan hid a small smirk, and I realized the girl was leaning her head comfortably in the crook of my neck. I shot him a glare. Don't you dare say a word.

"Let's get her to the temple." Obi Wan said, stating the obvious, and I followed him as we walked to the ship.

"Her arm is broken." The Padawan said. I blinked. I had momentarily forgotten about that. "I'll explain later." I said, quickly.

The girl slept until we were en route to Coruscant. I wasn't surprised. She probably hadn't slept in a while. Now, she was in my quarters, hiding. She had been quite scared when she woke up, and I had the scratches to show for it. The healers aboard the cruiser had come and put bacta patches on the dagger wound, but Lucila had kept hidden.

She suddenly peeked out from her hiding spot. I seemingly ignored her as I read the reports the troopers sent me on my data pad. She slowly approached, watching me closely. I looked at her, and when she didn't run, I sat up. She must have taken it as a clue to start talking. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To Coruscant. The Jedi Temple." I replied. She looked confused, as I expected, but she didn't press. I decided to ask my own question. "What was your family doing on Ryloth, Lucila?" I asked.

She huffed. "Lucy." She corrected, crossing her arms.

Sighing, I nodded in reply, and decided to not ask again. We could figure out her past at a later time. We sat in silence until we reached Coruscant.

* * *

**So that's it for chapter 1. Sorry if I got some info wrong. Feel free to correct me! Constructive criticism is also welcome! Thanks for reading everyone**!


	2. Author's Note

**Hello everyone. **

**After some thinking, I have decided to discontinue this story, and rewrite it.**

**The rewrite will have the same basic plot, with a few differences, mostly the differences will be how Lucy is found, and it will take place at a different point in time.**

**Now, that being said, I am going to leave this version up because I do like it, and it was the first Star Wars thing I have written, and I want to leave it up to give another person the opportunity to adopt this story.**

**If someone wants to continue this version of the story, feel free to PM me! I would love to read it! As long as I get credit for the idea, I would be happy to let someone (or even many people, if that happens) continue this story with their own interpretation of what happens after this point.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope ya'll stick around for the rewrite!**

**-Roxie2120**


End file.
